The present invention relates generally to gas chromatography systems and more particularly to a system for presenting output data.
Heretofore, plotted reports generated by gas chromatograph systems have been in the form of analog curves traced by stripchart or other pen recorders interfaced to the chromatograph system. One disadvantage of such reports is that the analog curves provide no real time printed explanation of the plotted data in alphanumeric form. In order to obtain alphanumeric information relating to analog curves, teletypewriters or other printers have been used; however, such printers are separate components and generally part of a computer system which is externally interfaced to a gas chromatograph. Furthermore, problems result in obtaining analog curves from one device and alphanumeric data from another device. The plotted curves must be correlated with the alphanumeric data, and the curve peaks and segments must be accurately identified with respect to components of the sample being analyzed. This correlation process is performed manually. It is time consuming and subject to human error.